Find Your Way
by Sera Lee
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Karena kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan pergi dari rumah, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya juga dan memulai hidup baru. Kyuhyun tak setuju tapi akhirnya membiarkan Sungmin menemukan jalannya. Sedang ia sendiri... mengikuti dari belakang agar yeoja itu tidak 'tersesat'. KyuMin. GS. Republish chap 1 and rewrite others chaps. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Title :

Find Your Way

Cast : KyuMin and others

Genre : Romance/drama, etc

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, ELF. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita.

Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning!**

GS, OOC, missed typo(s), cerita pasaran, out of EYD

**No bashing! No flaming! Unlike? Don't read!**

Warning tambahan :

A fiction can be descended from a reality. But the reality is can't be descended from a fiction. This just a story, and i just write this for fun. But, please respect me as an author of this. Don't copy without my permition!

Summary :

Ingin menertawakannya juga menangisinya dalam satu waktu.  
Aku lelah mengatakan apa yang tak kau pahami dari dalam dirimu.  
Aku ingin kau berkaca lalu mengamati.  
Kau harus tau, kau harus mengerti karena kau berpikir! Aku mau kau memikirkannya, memikirkan mengapa dan mengapa berbagai hal terjadi. Serta mengapa dan mengapa banyak hal harus kau lakukan.  
Untuk dirimu?! Ya, setidaknya untuk dirimu sendiri jika kau egois dan tidak mau melakukannya untuk orang lain!

.

.

.

.

_Aku tahu lukamu, aku mengerti kesedihanmu._

_Tapi tidakkah kau bisa bertahan disini saja?_

_._

_._

"Tidak Cho! Aku sudah benar-benar memikirkannya. Bertahan di sini hanya akan membuat kenangan buruk itu terus membayangiku. Aku tersiksa. Kupikir kau lah orang yang paling mengerti situasiku saat ini, ternyata…" kedua bahunya terangkat. Ia kemudian menggeleng. Tak melanjutkan kata-katanya namun menatap kecewa pada lawan bicaranya. Lelaki _brunette_ yang tadi duduk dihadapannya, berdiri. Menatapnya tajam. Sesaat setelahnya ia mendengus.

"Terserah. Kau bisa lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Lee Sungmin. Aku cukup tahu aku tak punya hak melarangmu pergi atau apapun. Pikirkan dan pastikan kau tak akan menyesal nanti" ujarnya dingin mencoba menahan emosi. Namja itu berlalu dan Sungmin hanya menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan sedih.

.

Sungmin bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Bergegas mandi lalu menuju dapur. Ia menatap dapurnya lama. Kemudian menutup matanya, membiarkan kenangan-kenangan manis menyusup dengan perlahan ke dalam pikirannya. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Ia sungguh merindukan wanita yang dulu ketika ia membuka mata dan merasakan perutnya lapar, berada di dapur tersebut dengan senyuman manis seraya berkata

"_Kau sudah bangun, chagi? Ayo makan sarapanmu". _

Ia juga merindukan sosok pria dewasa yang dulu sekali di masa kecilnya selalu mencium pipi gembulnya di pagi hari dan bertanya

"_Apa tidurmu nyenyak malam ini?" _

Setelah itu bagaikan rol film yang di putar, kenangan buruk mulai mengisi kepalanya.

"_Dengan siapa kau pergi semalam, eoh?" suara seorang namja menggelegar._

"_Apa maksudmu?" _

_PLAK_

"_Aku melihatmu pergi dengan namja lain lagi tadi malam! Kau malah berani-beraninya bertanya apa maksudku?!" yeoja itu memegang pipinya yang memerah. Ditantangnya namja temperamental di hadapannya._

"_Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berkali-kali kan? Dia Hankyung. Adik sepupuku! Kenapa kau tak pernah percaya padaku?"_

"_Aku bahkan melihat dia menciummu! Wajar aku marah sebagi suamimu! Dimana harga dirimu sebagi seorang istri?!"_

"_DIA TIDAK MENCIUMKU!" teriak sang yeoja._

"_Park Jungsoo, aku malah mulai meragukan apa Sungmin benar anak kandungku"_

_PLAK_

"_JAGA MULUTMU, LEE YOUNGWOON! KAU FIKIR AKU SEMURAHAN ITU EOH?" keduanya terus saja bertengkar tanpa peduli lagi putri semata wayang mereka yang menagis pilu di dalam kamarnya karena pertengkaran tersebut. Sungmin tahu, sangat tahu kalau eommanya tidak berselingkuh seperti yang di tuduhakan Appanya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia katakan pada Appa yang sudah berfikir bahwa ia bukan anak kandungnya?_

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati sesosok namja berada tepat di hadapannya. Sungmin kaget lantas menghapus air matanya kasar. Sedang sang namja memandangnya datar.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan menangis lagi jika kau benar-benar akan pergi atau aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi" ujar sang namja.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sini?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedang Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka.

"Tentu saja melihat keadaanmu, kau fikir apa lagi eoh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Sejak kau mengatakan kau akan pergi ke Seoul, kau malah semakin sering menangis dan melamun, kalau kau tahu. Apanya yang kau sebut baik-baik saja? Bukankah sebaiknya kau tetap di sini? Bisa jadi di Seoul sana yang kau lakukan hanya menangis dan melamun saja. Itu akan lebih buruk untukmu, jangan keras kepala."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Cho! Kau mungkin mengira aku keras kepala atau apa. Aku sudah ditinggal sendiri oleh kedua orang tuaku yang pergi entah kemana. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupertahankan untuk menetap disini? Aku ingin pergi lalu meninggalkan kenangan itu di sini dan hidup seperti yang ku mau. Aku akan membuktikan pada Eomma dan Appa bahwa aku bisa bertahan dengan atau tanpa keberadaan mereka"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, kau harusnya tak pergi karena dengan kau yang di sinilah siapa tahu akan membuat eomma dan appamu berpikir untuk kembali."

"Aku sudah melalukannya hampir setahun terakhir kan? Tapi apa? Tak sekalipun eomma dan appa mengunjungiku. Kau fikir apa aku bahagia. Hidup dengan kenangan buruk setiap aku membuka mata? Hidup dengan kenangan pertengkaran eomma dan appa? Aku lelah, Kyu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama, minta pengertian namja februari tersebut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Harusnya perempuan di hadapannya ini mengerti. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Sementara atau selamanya.

"Min… seberapa beratpun hidupmu, tidakkah kau sadar kalau aku selalu di sampingmu?" nada suara Kyuhyun melunak. Sungmin tertegun. Kyuhyun benar. Selama ini, meski namja itu terlihat cuek dan cenderung diam, tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun peduli pada dirinya, pada keluh kesahnya, pada air matanya. Tapi bukankah keputusannya sudah bulat?

"Aku… kita sudah sering membahas dan bertengkar karena ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak bisa kah kau benar-benar membiarkan ku menentukan hidupku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin menemukan dan berjalan di jalanku sendiri. Ku harap kau mengerti, sebagai sahabatku" Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya "Sebagai sahabatmu, aku mengerti."

.

.

Ketika Sungmin turun dari kereta, ia sadar bahwa hidup di kota besar seperti Seoul tidak akan mudah. Ia harus memulai hidup barunya. Ia membuka dompetnya. Mengambil kartu atm miliknya yang sejak kedua orang tuanya pergi masih saja mendapat tambahan saldo setiap bulannya.

"Untuk sementara aku masih akan memakai uang ini, sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan dan memiliki penghasilan sendiri" gumamnya dalam hati lalu mengembalikan lagi kartu tersebut. Tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar. Ia mengambil benda tersebut lalu menggeser _touchscreen_ nya. Pesan baru, dari eomma Kyuhyun. Heechul ahjuma yang belakangan sudah dipanggil eomma oleh Sungmin. Wanita itu benar-benar wanita sederhana yang baik hati. Itu semua menurun pada anaknya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun—anaknya terlalu pendiam, menurut Sungmin. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggalkannya, Heechul adalah orang yang paling peduli dengan kehidupan Sungmin. Heechul sendiri menyayangkan tindakan sahabatnya, Jungsoo—eomma Sungmin dan Youngwoon, suaminya yang tega menelantarkan anak gadis mereka yang masih remaja tersebut.

_From : Chullie eomma _

_Apa kau sudah sampai? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sudah merindukanmu lagi sekarang. Harusnya kau membiarkan Kyuhyun mengantarmu, jadi aku bisa tenang. _

Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun pasti bahagia punya eomma seperti Heechul. Dengan segera ia mengetik balasannya.

_To: Chullie eomma_

_Aku baru sampai di stasiun, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menginap di hotel dulu sementara hingga aku menemukan tempat tinggal yang pas dan cocok untukku. Aku juga merindukanmu dan Kyuhyun. Sampaikan salamku padanya ^^_

Sungmin menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Ia lalu menyeret kopernya menjauhi stasiun tersebut.

.

.

"Huaaaahh~~" sungmin menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di hotel yang berada tak jauh di dekat stasiun. Ia lelah sekali. Ternyata melakukan perjalanan dari Ilsan ke Seoul cukup melelahkan. Sungmin berbaring sejenak dan menutup mata. Ia ingat kejadian tadi pagi, diamana Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menatapnya ketika ia pergi. Sungmin membuka matanya kesal.

"Mengapa dia seperti itu? Apa dia masih tak suka kalau aku pergi? Bukankah dia bilang sudah mengerti keputusanku?" monolog Sungmin. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mendial nomor dengan nama kontak "Calm Kyu". Beberapa kali teleponnya masuk tetapi tak diangkat. Sungmin jadi kesal sendiri. Ia pun mengetik pesan.

_To: Calm Kyu_

_Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku eoh? Kau marah padaku? Mianhae._

_._

.

Kyuhyun mendengus membaca pesan yang di kirim Sungmin. Apanya yang _"kau marah padaku?"_ harusnya Sungmin tahu. Kyuhyun tak suka perpisahan ini. Ia membenci perpisahan ini.

.

Sehari setelah kedatangannya di Seoul, Sungmin sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang cukup layak untuk ia tempati, sebuah flat sederhana yang didesain khusus untuk pelajar. Itu merupakan sebuah ruangan persegi yang tak terlalu besar. Bagian 'kamar' di beri pembatas dengan ruangan lainnya. Sementara dua buah sofa dan meja kecil berada di tengah ruangan. Ketika Sungmin menoleh ke kiri, ia langsung melihat bagian dapurnya dan juga kamar mandi. Di depan itu semua ada ruangan istirahat diamana terdapat single bed sederhana. Disampingnya ada nakas dan juga meja belajar. Sedang lemarinya berada di sisi kanan ranjang dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh mengingat ruangan ini kecil. Meski ukuran flat dan bagian-bagian di dalamnya terkesan 'mini', tetapi Sungmin menyukai tempat tinggal barunya ini.

Hal yang Sungmin lakukan setelah mendapatkan tempat tinggal adalah mencari sekolah dimana ia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia sudah tingkat dua sekarang. Tepat di hari keempatnya di Seoul, Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi siswi di sekolah bernama Shappire Blue. Sungmin tersenyum simpul ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di pagi hari yang cerah tersebut. Ini memang awal tahun ajaran baru. Dan ia tak terlambat mendaftar. Sejauh ini Sungmin bangga. Bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu mengurus sendiri mulai dari keberangkatannya hingga pindah sekolahnya.

Sungmin melangkah mengikuti Park Seonsaengnim. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan menuju kelas yang nantinya akan menjadi kelas Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa pria paruh baya yang merupakan wali kelas II B merangkap menjadi pengajar matematika di kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, seonsaengnim"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Sungmin berjalan ke tengah dan bisik-bisik terdengar dari belakang kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida chingudeul. Kamsahamnida" Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan canggung.

"Perkenalan lebih lanjut nanti saja setelah istirahat. Sekarang saya akan menerangkan silabus pelajaran semester pertama tingkat II. Sungmin-ssi, silakan duduk" Sungmin membungkuk hormat sebelum menatap ke sekeliling. Menemukan seorang anak laki-laki tengah melambai padanya. Disebelah anak itu ada tempat kosong. Sungmin bergegas menuju tempat itu.

"Annyeong. Aku Lee Donghae" namja itu tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin melirik ke samping. Sejak bertatapan dengan calon teman-teman barunya tadi, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa terserang sindrom menjadi seperti Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

"Lee Sungmin" jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh lagi pada namja di sampingnya.

.

.

.

TBC or delete?

.

Merasa familiar?

Kira-kira awal tahun aku mempublish ff ini di sini sampai chapter 4. Karena satu dan sebagai hal aku merasa ada yang perlu di ubah karena sejak chap 2, rasanya telah melenceng dari alur yang seharusnya. Image Donghae yang keluarpun jadi beda. Untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk mempublish ulang dan menggantinya, juga memperbaiki beberapa hal termasuk typos.

Oh ya, ini GS seperti di warning di atas. Aku masih merasa langka dengan ff KyuMin apalagi GS di screenplays. Bahkan ff SJ secara umumpun udah berkurang eksistensinya. Author-author keren pada pindah ke wp sih TT so sad *crying*

Nasib ff ini tergantung readers sekalian. So...

Review juseyo~~


	2. Chapter 2

_Apa kau tau perasaan seperti apa ini?_

_._

_._

_._

Rasanya terlalu canggung. Belasan tahun, setiap ia melangkah selalu ada seseorang di sampingnya, tidak seperti saat ini. Ia menghela nafas. Bahkan pepohonan sepanjang perjalanan terlihat tak menarik. Sebagai pengangum langit, ia tak menemukan keindahan lagi di sana. Kuncup-kuncup yang merekah, tidak lagi memberinya semangat baru. Ia merasa hampa. Baru beberapa hari, ia tak pernah menyangka rasanya akan semengerikan ini. Harusnya waktu itu, ketika perpisahan itu, 'dia' tidak diam. Yang ia bayangkan adalah sebuah pelukan perpisahan dari seorang teman yang sejak ia mulai mengingat sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Musim dingin sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Bahkan di dalam kereta yang membawanya menuju sekolah ini, matahari senantiasa memandikannya dengan hangatnya cahaya. Tetapi, entah kenapa hatinya justru kedinginan dan menggigil. Dalam benaknya ada banyak sekali pertanyaan. Apakah ia benar-benar akan mampu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri tanpa sandaran?

Sementara di sebuah kota dimana ia lahir dan dibesarkan, seseorang yang lain seperti telah kehilangan bagian besar dari hidupnya. Hanya saja, ia tak punya kuasa untuk marah, tak punya alasan untuk menahan. Membiarkan bunga-bunga kecil di hatinya yang kini telah menjadi taman itu kehilangan sumber kehidupannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membiarkan mereka mati atau pergi menuju tempat dimana air itu berada?

Baginya perjalanan menuju sekolah yang biasanya terasa singkat kini menjadi begitu jauh. Kehidupan disekelilingnya menjadi monoton, hampa, tak bewarna. Hanya ibunya, satu-satunya yang bercahaya. Itupun mulai meredup, seakan tahu bahwa di dalam hati anaknya tak baik-baik saja.

.

.

**Find Your Way**

**KyuMin**

**Warning!**

**GS, OOC, missed typo(s), less EYD, cerita pasaran.**

**Eunhyuk akan muncul di chapter ini sebagai namja, teman karib Donghae**

.

Chapter 2

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Ya! Apa maumu?" Sungmin menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Lalu menatap sebal namja yang menurutnya hiperaktif di sampingnya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir.

"Akhirnya kau menutup bukumu juga"

"Sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Sungmin. Namja itu—Donghae memasang pose berpikir.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit membuka diri. Aku mau ke kantin, kau mau ikut?" Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia memang 'sedikit' menutup diri dari lingkungan barunya ini. Ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan beberapa yeoja yang sempat mengajakkan berkenalan dan pergi bersama ke kantin. Sudah seminggu ia di sekolah barunya ini, tetapi baru Donghae yang dianggap orang-orang betah dekat dengan Sungmin. Pasalnya namja itu sama sekali tak jera dan tak lelah mengajak Sungmin berinteraksi meski Sungmin hanya sesekali menanggapinya. Sungmin pikir, perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, dengan sedikit memberi kode lewat matanya. Donghae tersenyum senang. Ia segera mensejajarkan langkah dengan Sungmin.

"Hehehee. Sering-seringlah seperti ini. Aku jadi ingin sering-sering mengajakmu" Sungmin mengabaikan ocehan Donghae.

Mereka sampai di kantin lalu mencari tempat duduk yang kosong yang tentu saja sudah tak ada karena mereka memang terlambat datang. Jelas saja, Donghae membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengajak Sungmin bukan? Sungmin cuek saja. Ia malah langsung menuju counter minuman dan membeli minuman dingin. Itu saja dan ia sudah kembali, sedang Donghae sedari tadi masih sibuk mencari tempat kosong.

"Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, ayo ke kelas"

"Ya! Aku akan membeli minuman juga, tunggu sebentar" Donghae gelagapan lalu menuju counter minuman dan bergegas kembali. Mereka berbalik ke kelas, seiring dengan berbunyinya bel yang mengakhiri jam istirahat mereka.

.

.

_From : Calm Kyu_

_Aku merindukanmu._

Sungmin berdesir menerima pesan tersebut. Antara senang dan terharu. Ah, bayangkan sejak kecil bersama Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun namja itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Kyuhyun adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang terbiasa menyembunyikan perasaannya, bahkan ketika ia kesal dan marah sekalipun. Sungmin sangat tahu itu. Pikiran Sungmin mulai macam-macam, tetapi ia langsung menepisnya. Ia tertawa sendiri dengan pemikiran konyolnya barusan. Ia mendial nomor Kyuhyun, bohong kalau ia tak merindukan namja itu. Sejak pesan terakhirnya yang tak di balas Kyuhyun, ia tak lagi menghubungi Kyuhyun. Dan itu sudah seminggu yang lalu.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Kyuhyun-ah! Bogoshipo~" Sungmin hampir berteriak saking semangatnya, mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Sosok di seberang sana tersenyum, tentu saja Sungmin tak bisa melihatnya.

"_Ada apa meneleponku?_" Nada bicara Kyuhyun datar, seperti biasa. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bahkan tadi mengirimiku pesan, kau merindukanku juga kan? Kenapa sekarang bertanya seperti itu?" dumel Sungmin.

"_Hehee. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"Baik. Kau dan eomma?"

"_Kami baik dan sehat. Kau?" _

"Cukup baik. Bagaimana jadi siswa tingkat II? Menyenangkan?"

"_Biasa saja"_

"Ah ya, apa Sunny masih sering mengganggumu sejak aku pergi?" pertanyaan aneh yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingin Sungmin tanyakan.

"_Tentu saja, aku sangat terganggu sekarang"_

"Wae?"

"_Dia mengikutiku kemanapun. Harusnya kau di sini agar kau bisa mengusirnya"_

"Mwoya?! Aish, jinja… apa dia sudah bosan hidup huh? Bilang padanya kalau aku akan memukulnya jika berani dekat-dekat denganmu"

"_Dia tak akan takut, bodoh. Ingat kau dimana sekarang"_ Sungmin menarik nafas kesal.

"Aku akan meneleponnya nanti. Lihat saja"

"_Haha, kenapa kau benci sekali dengannya eoh?"_

"Karena dia terang-terangan menyukaimu"

"_Lalu kenapa kalau dia menyukaiku?"_

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Kau milikku!" Kyuhyun tertawa keras di seberang sana, Sungmin jengkel di buatnya.

"Ya! Apanya yang lucu?"

"_Ahniya. Hanya saja kau lucu. Aku bukan milikmu, Min. Aku milik eommaku_"

"Eommamu juga milikku. Jadi kau tetap milikku kan?!" Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah" suara Sungmin melembut ketika tawa Kyuhyun mereda. Harusnya Sungmin tahu itu hanya tawa miris. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar tertawa karena hal yang lucu. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan berkata saat ini juga pada lawan bicaranya. Jika Sungmin merindukannya, ia jauh lebih merindukan gadis itu. Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia miliknya, Kyuhyun senang sekaligus sedih. Tentu saja Sungmin berkata begitu dengan konsep yang lain. Rasa memiliki milik Sungmin, hanya karena ia sahabatnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia mencintai Sungmin. Sungguh cinta hingga ia benar-benar hampir gila sejak Sungmin pindah ke Seoul. Hampir tiap malam, Kyuhyun diserang perasaan aneh, ia malas untuk memejamkan mata lataran takut, ketika ia tidur, semua masih seperti biasa, selalu ada Sungmin di mimpinya, lalu ia bangun dan semuanya lenyap. Tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang setiap hari, selama belasan tahun sejak ia mengingat selalu ada di dalam pandangannya.

"_Hmm?" _

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku dan tak membalas pesanku waktu itu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"_Oh itu"_

"Wae?"

"_Hmm, aku hanya malas saja"_

"Mwo? Jawaban macam apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sedang kesal dan sedikit marah pada Sungmin waktu itu. Bahkan sekarang masih. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia lebih merindukan Sungmin daripada kesal dan marahnya.

"Sungmin, aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau malah di sini. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun cukup jelas mendengar suara seorang namja yang sepertinya baru datang atau menemukan Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau lagi?!" Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya agar Kyuhyun tak mendengar dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya percuma, bukan?

"Kyuhyun-ah, nanti malam aku akan menelfonmu lagi. Bye" Sungmin memutuskan panggilan. Lalu menatap Donghae.

"Tak usah bertindak seolah-olah kau baru datang, Hae. Aku tau kau mengikutiku dari tadi. Aku bahkan melihatmu bersembunyi" Sungmin bersedekap tangan di dada. Membuat Donghae salah tingkah.

"Aku… aku…" cukup lama Donghae diam, sedang Sungmin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya penasaran denganmu. Kau berbicara di telepon, seperti bukan dirimu yang aku kenal. Kau berbeda" Sungmin tertegun.

"Kau bicara dengan sangat akrab dan kau terlihat sangat peduli pada orang yang kau telepon. Siapa dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin beranjak secepatnya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

.

.

Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah ketika Donghae datang menghampirinya. Ketika hampir sampai di kelas seseorang memanggil Donghae.

"Donghae-ya!" Lee Donghae!"

"Hyukjae?" Donghae menyipitkan mata melihat sosok yang masih jauh dari tempat ia berada tersebut. Sedang sosok itu melambaikan tangan dan mulai berlari. Donghae tersenyum lebar ketika sosok tersebut sudah terlihat jelas.

"Hyukjae! Bogoshipo~" mereka berdua berangkulan, saling meninju lalu melakukan gerakan dance bersama, setelahnya saling berteriak tak jelas, benar-benar terlihat seperti kawan lama yang baru bertemu. Sedang Sungmin entah kenapa masih berdiam diri menyaksikan hal itu, padahal ia bisa langsung masuk ke kelas. Di depan kelas, juga terlihat banyak siswa yang menyaksikan Donghae dan kawanny itu.

"Duo Eunhae kembali" Sungmin melirik sekilas beberapa yeoja terlihat menikmati pemandangan Donghae dan namja yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Benar-benar konyol"

"Terlihat bodoh" kali ini namja yang mengumpat.

"Hahaa. Akhirnya Hyukjae kembali"

"Apa dia menang?"

Sungmin akhirnya mengabaikan gumaman-gumaman yang tak ia mengerti tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelas. Donghae masuk tak lama kemudian.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau meninggalkanku!"

"Ayolah, kau bahkan yang meninggalkanku karena ada temanmu"

"Eh? Kau benar. Oh ya, itu Lee Hyukjae, teman karibku. Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Otte?"

"Terserah" Donghae mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Kujamin kau akan senang berteman dengannya. Dia konyol tapi menyenangkan"

"Kaupikir kau tak konyol?"

"Aish, kau ini…" Sungmin mulai lagi membuka novelnya. Buru-buru Donghae merebutnya.

"Ya!"

"Berjanjilah nanti kau akan ikut dengan kami. Janji?" Donghae berujar seraya menggoyang-goyangkan novel itu dihadapan Sungmin tapi menghindari setiap kali Sungmin berusaha mengambilnya.

"Terserahmu. Cepat kembalikan!"

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji. Cepat kembalikan!" Donghae terkekeh.

"Kupegang janjimu. Okay?" Sungmin hanya mengumpat sebal pada Donghae.

.

.

Sebenarnya lebih seminggu selalu dibuntuti Donghae sudah membuat Sungmin cukup terbiasa dengannya. Dan ketika Donghae bersama Hyukjae, ia menjadi sedikit marah, lataran ia merasa seperti dipermainkan. Donghae mengganggunya hanya karena teman karibnya sedang tidak ada saja. Namja itu tidak tulus ingin berteman dengannya, itulah yang Sungmin pikirkan. Tapi ketika Donghae mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengannya dan Hyukjae, Sungmin merasa senang karena sepertinya Donghae memang ingin menjadikannya teman.

Sungmin berpikir kalau sebenarnya ia dan Kyuhyun sama saja. Kurang pandai bergaul dan tidak bisa begitu saja membuka diri. Dulu sedari kecilpun mereka begitu, hanya saja Sungmin cukup terbuka untuk berteman dengan beberapa yeoja itupun lataran merekalah yang sering-sering mengajak Sungmin untuk bergabung, tapi karena Sungmin rasa Kyuhyun sendirian ia tetap lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun ketimbang teman-teman yeojanya. Di sekolah barunya ini, entah kenapa Sungmin benar-benar merasa sangat jauh dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Mereka terlihat lebih senang berkelompok dengan orang-orang yang setipe. Selain itu, semua yeoja di sini tak ada yang terlihat sederhana. Semua modis dan menarik. Dibandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu, Sungmin merasa tidak selevel dan tidak cukup pantas bergabung dan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang begitulah kenyataannya, Sungminpun tak begitu tahu.

Perlu diketahui, didalam hatinya ia berteriak, ia juga ingin punya teman. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa ia harus menyesuaikan diri? Mengikuti bagaimana gadis-gadis Seoul berpakaian, mungkin? Mengikuti gaya hidup mereka? Sungmin tak tahu. Ia bingung.

"Sungmin-ah! Ini Hyukjae. Ayo berkenalan~" tiba-tiba saja Donghae datang dan Sungmin segera kembali dari lamunannya. Tadi Donghae memintanya menunggu di taman, ia akan mencari Hyukjae. Dan sosok yang dipanggil Hyukjae itu kini tengah tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Annyeong. Lee Hyukjae imnida"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin" Sungmin buru-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menjabat tangan Hyukjae yang terulur padanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kecewa. Sungmin tak memenuhi ucapannya tadi siang, yeoja itu tidak jadi meneleponnya. Bahkan ketika sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam seperti saat ini. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang apa ia saja yang menghubungi Sungmin? Tapi egonya berkata lain. Ia menuntut Sungmin untuk memenuhi ucapnya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk memandangi langit-langit. Memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Hatinya sangat bermasalah. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ia mengabaikannya. Berpikir bahwa itu hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang ingin mengganggu tengah malam. Cukup lama Kyuhyun membiarkannya, tapi akhirnya ia kesal juga dan berniat mematikan ponselnya tersebut. Namun id caller yang terlihat di layar yang menyala itu membuatnya buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu. Saat itulah yang ia dengar hanya keheningan. Ia melihat layar dan menyadari bahwa ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut tepat ketika panggilan tersebut berakhir. Ia dengan cepat mendial ulang sang pemanggil.

_"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif…"_ Kyuhyun mencoba beberapa kali dan akhirnya mendesah kecewa.

Di tempat lain.

"Mungkin ia sudah tidur." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas, segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia merasa kesal karena ketiduran sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Ia pulang setelah matahari terbenam lataran sejak pulang sekolah yang normalnya pukul 4 sore tersebut, ia pergi dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang katanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Mianhae" lirihnya sebelum mencoba kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong ^^

Aku apdet kilat. Kkkk. Ini adalah draft awal yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku menambahnya dan memasukkan Hyukjae sebagai peramai. Hahaa :D

Baiklah, aku akan membalas review yang masuk.

Shin: iya, jadi hapus aja ingatan soal cerita yang lama. Ini kayanya akan benar-benar berbeda. Ini udah apdet kilat ^^

Guest: Ini udah kilat kan? Udah panjangkah? Aku takut ngambang kalau kepanjangan. Maklum, penulis pemula. Kkkk

JeongHyun137: spt yang aku bilang di note chap 1, ini emg dipublish ulang, tapi ceritanya bakal diganti, cuma chap satunya aja yang bakal sama.

ChoLee: iya, emang udah beda banget. Dulu itu didominasi SJ ff. Sekarang, yah kita bisa lihat sendiri kan? Author2 keren juga pada pindah dari FFn, pada ke wp, otomatis FFn makin sepi dari SJ ff, termasuk KyuMin ff. Gk akan menderita kok, paling nyesek dikit banget aja. Thanks doanya ^^

kity ming90: udah lanjut kan. Seneng deh kalau kamu suka ^^

kyumin joyer ChoLee: mereka sahabatan dari lahir. Kkkk. Emang, perasaan Kyu gk ditutup-tutupi loh di sini, tapi emg gk secara gamblang bisa dilihat sama Min. Beda ama perasaan Sungmin yang masih abu-abu. Ortunya Sungmin bertengkar karna… tunggu episode selanjutnya~ kkk

dewi. : spt yg aku bilang di note kemarin, ini mmg republish, chingu. Tapi ceritanya secara keseluruhan bakal diganti.

kyumin137: annyeong ^^ kok cuma nyapa doang? Hehee

PaboGirl: insyaallah bakal aku lanjutin sampe akhir. Review terus ya ^^

rhara: insyaallah, doain ya. Keep review ^^

abilhikmah: Disini dia nggak akan semenderita yang kamu pikir kok chingu, cuma dia akan 'sedikit' dipermainkan jalan yang dia pilih.

**Big Thanks :**

Shin, Guest, JeongHyun137, ChoLee, kity ming90, kyumin joyer ChoLee, dewi. , kyumin137, PaboGirl, rhara, abilhikmah dan semua siders serta yang udah bersedia membaca ff ini.

Tanpa kalian reader sekalian, aku belumlah bisa disebut penulis. Meski saat ini masih pemula, aku berharap banyak sama dukungan readers semua. Aku malah berharap kalau dikritik dan diberi masukan. Selama bukan bash, jadi aku bisa lebih baik lagi.

Semoga kalian suka ^^

Review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_._

_._

Siapa yang harus dipersalahkan atas sebuah perasaan ketika dia hadir tanpa kau ketahui dari mana asalnya? Ia seperti bibit bunga yang diterbangkan angin. Ketika kau sadar, ia telah tumbuh dan menjadi rumpun. Sedemikian banyak sehingga hatimu yang awalnya kosong kini penuh dengan bunga bermekaran.

Musim semimu berlalu. Kini matahari begitu membakar dan bungamu kekeringan seolah mereka bisa layu kapan saja. Air begitu saja menguap tanpa mengerti bahwa bungamu membutuhkannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkan bungamu benar-benar kering lalu layu pada musim gugur. Ia akan mati ketika mendekati musim dingin. Apakah kau akan menunggu sampai musim semimu hadir kembali dengan bunga yang lain? Atau kan akan mencari air agar ia kembali segar dan mengindahkan harimu ketika melihatnya.

Aku tahu yang akan kau lakukan. Bukankah kau hanya ingin satu bunga saja tumbuh subur di hatimu?

.

.

**Find Your Way**

**KyuMin**

**Warning!**

**GS, OOC, missed typo(s), less EYD, cerita pasaran.**

**Eunhyuk akan muncul di chapter ini sebagai namja, teman karib Donghae**

.

Chapter 3

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa matanya tak mau terpenjam barang sejenak. Ia lelah dan ia butuh tidur atau hatinya kembali kacau balau. Tapi bukankah hatinya memang telah berantakan? Pukul empat pagi. Pikiran Kyuhyun benar-benar penuh dengan bagaimana cara agar keadaan kembali seperti sediakala. Ia sibuk merangkai peristiwa demi peristiwa yang tak pernah ia duga.

Pertengkaran kedua orang tua Sungmin adalah awal mula persoalan ini. Kyuhyun mengingat jelas bagaimana Sungmin sering ke rumahnya ketika orang tuanya bertengkar. Malam itu, awal musim semi dimana mereka baru saja dinyatakan lulus penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah menengah atas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru pulang dari sekolah mereka untuk menyelesaikan proses administrasi. Baru beberapa saat ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kediaman keluarga Lee. Heechul yang awalnya di dapur segera keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dari halaman, yang ia lihat adalah Sungmin yang menangis dan Kangin yang tengah membawa barang-barang. Mereka beradu mulut sengit. Pada akhirnya Heechul bahkan berlutut pada Kangin agar tak pergi seolah mewakili Sungmin. Sedang Sungmin menangis parah di depan pintu. Jung ahjumma menenangkannya. Ketika Kangin benar-benar berlalu, Sungmin histeris. Buru-buru Heechul mendekat dan menghampirinya. Membawa yeoja itu kedalam pelukan. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mendengar bagaimana Jung ahjumma menceritakan awal perkaranya. Leeteuk ternyata telah lebih dulu meninggalkan kediaman mereka lataran Kangin mengusirnya. Dan Kangin sendiri baru saja berlalu.

Seumur-umur Kyuhyun baru pertama kali melihat Sungmin begitu hancurnya. Hatinya ikut sakit seolah ialah yang mengalami kejadian pahit itu. Waktu itu Heechul memintanya mengunci rumah dan mereka bermalam di kediaman keluarga Lee, menenangkan dan memberikan sandaran pada yeoja yang menjadi sebatang kara dalam sekejap tersebut.

Jika kalian melihat Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Sebenarnya soal perasaannya pada Sungmin sudah jelas sekali tergambar, hanya saja Sungmin tak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya. Dan Kyuhyunpun tak akan gamblang mengakuinya lataran merasa masa sekolah bukanlah masa yang tepat untuk 'perasaan'. Lagipula ia tak ingin pertemanan mereka hancur karena perasaannya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin bukan hanya untuk mencurahkan kasih sayang sesaat tapi selamanya. Sejak ia beranjak dewasa sebagai seorang namja, ia hanya menginginkan Sungmin yang kelak menjadi belahan jiwanya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya, menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Untuk itulah ia memperlakukan Sungmin dengan sangat teliti, tak ingin menyakitinya sedikitpun. Membuat yeoja itu menjadi seperti yang ia mau meski yeoja itu mungkin tak menyadarinya. Egoiskah dia? Tapi itulah yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan. Meski sekarang Sungmin tak menyadarinya, tapi mungkinkah nanti? Ia berharap begitu.

Selama ini, semua seakan terlihat mudah. Sungmin selalu ada disampingnya dan seolah semua warna ada padanya. Meski Kyuhyun tak memiliki banyak teman, tapi hidupnya selalu tenang. Ia merasa cukup hanya dengan Sungmin dan Heechul, ibunya maka ia akan bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik-baik saja. Tapi bukankan takdir sedang mempermainkannya? Ia harus terpisah dari Sungmin.

Ini masih terlalu pagi, ketika pintu kamar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba diketuk dan Heechul masuk dengan wajah panik.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita ke Seoul!"

.

.

Kyuhyun menerima pesan dari Sungmin pagi harinya yang berisi permintaan maaf. Yeoja itu juga meneleponnya beberapa kali dan ia abaikan lataran sibuk mengurus keberangkatan tiba-tiba dirinya dan Heechul ke Seoul. Ketika sudah di kereta ia membalas pesan Sungmin.

_Aku dan eomma ke luar kota. Ada hal mendesak tiba-tiba._

Selama perjalanan banyak rencana terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mencari sesuatu lewat akun sosial media milik Sungmin, yaitu sekolahnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun akan menyempatkan diri ke sekolah Sungmin di Seoul nanti! Kapan lagi ia memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Yang penting tujuan utamanya tetaplah satu, mengunjungi Jungmo ahjussi yang masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya.

_Kemana? Hati-hati! Dan segera hubungi ketika sampai. _

Pesan dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Tak mau Sungmin tahu ia ke Seoul. Sedang di Seoul sana, Sungmin yang selalu berpikiran positif menganggap hal itu karena Kyuhyun memang sibuk dan ia berusaha tak akan banyak mengganggunya lagi.

.

.

Seseorang bernama Jessica menghampiri Sungmin ketika baru saja yeoja itu melewati gerbang.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi"

"Annyeong. Kau—" Sungmin melirik name tag yeoja itu.

"—Jessica Jung?" Sungmin tahu ia payah sekali dalam menghafal nama orang. Bahkan yang menyapanya barusan adalah teman sekelasnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Besok malam aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Nanti aku juga akan mengumumkannya di kelas. Mian, tidak ada undangannya. Kupikir karena kita sekelas—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi maaf, apakah kau juga mengundang Hyukjae?" tanya Sungmin, kalau Jessica bilang ia akan mengundang langsung teman sekelas, berati Donghae pasti diundang, bukan?

"Tentu saja" Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi jika Donghae dan Hyukjae datang ke sana"

"Memangnya kalau sendiri kenapa?"

"Aneh saja. Aku tak banyak kenal dengan orang lain"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu. Okay?" Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian sebelum berlalu. Seseorang menarik Sungmin ketika ia baru hendak melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus berhadapan dengan orang yang ternyata adalah Hyukjae tersebut.

"Kau berteman dengannya?"

"Kami sekelas. Wae?"

"Aku tahu itu. Kau akan datang ke pestanya? Kau diundang?" berondong Hyukjae. Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Ya. Lalu? Kukira kita bisa berangkat bersama"

"Tanpa Donghae?"

"Aku tidak bilang tanpa Donghae, kalau aku mengatakan 'kita' itu berarti Donghae juga. Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali!"

"Ya~ kuberi tahu kau satu hal. Donghae tak akan datang. Itu artinya kita bertiga tak akan datang ke sana. Arrachi?"

"Hyukjae-ya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Yeoja itu… mantan kekasih Donghae yang—" Hyukjae menunjuk-nunjuk di udara—kesulitan mencari kata yang tepat.

"—yang jelas dia tak sebaik kelihatannya" Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Tapi—"

"Jika kau ingin pergi. Pergilah tanpa aku maupun Donghae" Hyukjae memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri sebelum berlalu. Rasanya, apapun masalah antara kedua kawannya dan Jessica, sepertinya itu memang bukanlah masalah yang sepele. Sungmin merasakan lututnya lemas setelah Hyukjae pergi. Hyukjae tidak marah padanya, tapi tatapannya… Sungmin belum pernah ditatap semengerikan itu. Ia seperti tidak mengenal sosok Hyukjae yang terlalu serius seperti tadi. Yang ia kenal adalah Hyukjae yang hiperaktif dan penuh kekonyolan, tak beda jauh dengan Donghae. Apakah ia salah menilai Hyukjae?

Sungmin tak habis pikir karena belum lama sejak Sungmin nyaris tak bisa berjalan lataran lututnya lemas, Donghae datang dengan senyum cerah seperti biasa.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku tak melakukan apapun, hanya—"

"Kau pucat! Kau sakit?" senyuman Donghae berubah menjadi wajah khawatir.

"Donghae-ya"

"Hm?"

"Apakah Hyukjae pemarah? Dia… terlihat mengerikan" ungkap Sungmin hati-hati.

"Mwo? Kau barusan bicara dengan Hyukjae?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia melihat aku bicara dengn Jessica lalu—" Sungmin berhenti sejenak, raut wajah Donghae tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hae-ya" panggil Sungmin takut-takut.

"Ah. Ya? Lalu?"

"Dia bertanya apakah aku berteman dan akan datang ke pesta Jessica. Dia bilang kalau kau tak akan datang karena dia—"

"—mantan kekasihku—" potong Donghae

"—yang tak sebaik kelihatannya." Sambung Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk. wajahnya berubah serius.

"Sungmin-ah. Bagaimanapun, aku melarangmu berteman dengannya. Arrachi?"

"Tapi dia—"

"Hyukjae benar. Dia tak sebaik kelihatannya. Kau mengerti kan?" Sungmin mau tak mau mengangguk. Heran dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Sementara wajah Donghae kembali cerah sejak Sungmin mengangguk.

"Cha! Ayo ke kelas" ajaknya seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit untuk berjalan-jalan. Heechul memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dan segera kembali. Jungmo sudah mendapat penanganan ketika mereka sampai. Hanya saja, dokter mengatakan apabila kondisinya tidak membaik hingga tengah malam nanti. Mereka harus melalukan operasi jantung.

Begitu sampai di luar, Kyuhyun menelusuri trotoar sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Sementara itu dia mencari denah kota, yang ia pikir mungkin ada di kota besar seperti Seoul. Dan setelah cukup jauh berjalan, ia tak menemukan peta tersebut tapi akhirnya menemukan polisi lalu lintas dan iapun bertanya untuk mengetahui daerah dimana sekolah Sungmin berada. Beruntungnya, sekolah tersebut ternyata ada di kawasan yang sama dengan rumah sakit dimana Jungmo di rawat. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun salah memilih jalan, karena ia tadi ia memilih berbelok ke kanan, sedangkan sekolah tersebut ada di jalan yang terletak di sebelah kiri dari gerbang rumah sakit itu. Kyuhyun pamit setelah sang polisi mengingatkan lagi jalan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun bertekad untuk menemukan sekolah Sungmin malam ini. Iapun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sesuai dengan arahan polisi lalu lintas yang tadi ditemuinya. Akhirnya ia menemukan sekolah itu, Shappire Blue High School.

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Heechul mengatakan bahwa kondisi Jungmo memburuk dan ia tengah berjuang di ruang operasi sekarang.

"Eomma, mianhae" sesalnya. Kyuhyun menyesal tak ada di sana ketika Jungmo drop sebelum akhirnya berada di ruangan operasi sekarang. Bagaimanapun, Jungmo adalah orang yang ikut andil dalam membesarkannya meski tidak secara langsung dan sama sekali tak punya ikatan kekerabatan apapun dengannya dan Heechul.

"Gwenchana. Kita berdoa saja semoga operasinya berjalan lancar dan Jungmo oppa dapat disembuhkan.

.

.

Sungmin nyaris berlari ketika ia melihat seorang mirip Kyuhyun ketika ia pulang dari sekolah keesokan harinya. Namun sosok itu berbelok di gang dan Sungmin kehilangan jejak. Sama sekali tidak sadar Donghae dan Hyukjae ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Panggil Hyukjae. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati kedua temannya tersebut berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ahni. Aku seperti melihat—sudahlah, bukan hal yang penting" Donghae dan Hyukjae saling tatap karena jawaban Sungmin. Sungmin mengejar—apapun itu—bukankah itu menandakan bahwa ia penting?

"Ah. Sore ini cerah. Biasanya yeoja suka makan es krim kan?"

"Ne, kau benar. Sungmin-ah, ayo ke kedai es krim. Kukira aku tahu tempat es krim yang bagus"

"Tapi aku akan—"

"Jangan bilang kau akan datang ke pesta Jessica?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Kupikir taka da salahnya. Kalau kalian tak pergi, aku bisa pergi sendiri" jawab Sungmin.

"Aish. Kau tak mendengarkan perkataannku kemarin?" Hyukjae berkata setelah ia mengacak rambutnya.

"Sungmin-ah. Aku tak berniat melarangmu pergi sebenarnya. Kau bebas menentukan dengan siapa kau berteman."

"Tapi aku melarangnya!" jawab Hyukjae.

"Hyuk! Ayolah, ini hanya pergi ke pestanya. Belum tentu Jessica berniat berteman lebih dekat dengan Sungmin kan?" Hyukjae mendengus.

"Kalau begitu terserah" akhirnya Hyukjae membiarkan. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku janji, tidak akan macam-macam. Lagipula aku sebenarnya memang ingin melihat bagaimana pesta di sini. Sejujurnya, aku jarang sekali pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temanku"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang dan bersiap" kata Donghae.

"Kau akan datang?" Tanya Sungmin antutias. Sedang Hyukjae menatapnya sinis.

"Oh see. Kau menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan datang ke pestanya, Sungmin-ah. Tapi aku akan mengantarmu"

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat meski ia tak mendengar apa yang di bicarakan ketiga orang itu. Sungmin, dan dua orang namja. Sejak jam dua siang tadi ia memutuskan untuk ke sekolah Sungmin lagi. Jungmo sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan keadaannya sekarang sudah membaik. Ia tak minta izin pada Heechul ketika ingin keluar. Ayolah, ini hanya ketika mereka di Seoul. Akapan lagi bisa melihat Sungmin?

Sekolah bubar jam tiga sore. Dan memang dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang baru keluar dari gedung menuju gerbang terlihat tengah bercanda dengan dua orang namja. Dan satu lagi, entah beruntung atau sial, Sungmin melihatnya! Karena tak siap, Kyuhyun justru berlari dan Sungmin mengikutinya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mengecoh Sungmin dan yeoja itu berhenti.

Kyuhyun penasaran, siapa kedua namja itu? Teman baru Sungmin? Kenapa harus namja? Tidak adakah yeoja yang mau berteman dengannya?

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti Sungmin sampai ke tempat tinggalnya. Ia diantar oleh seorang namja yang memakai sepeda motor—Donghae. Sedang yang namja yang satu lagi—Eunhyuk—berpisah dengan keduanya sejak mereka kembali lagi menuju sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda motor. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menyetop taksi ketika sampai di jalan raya dan mengikuti mereka.

Kyuhyun benar-benar jadi penguntit sekarang. Ia tadi sudah menelepon Heechul dan mengatakan bahwa ia ada keperluan dan mungkin pulang malam. Menjelang malam Donghae—yang Kyuhyun tak tahu namanya—kembali lagi dan Sungmin keluar dengan pakaian pesta. Ini terlihat menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun. Karena ia mengenal dress sleeveless selutut milik Sungmin tersebut, satu dari beberapa pakaian Sungmin yang tak ia sukai lataran pakaian tersebut mengekspos lengan atas dan betis yeoja itu. Dan selama ini, Sungmin tak pernah memakainya kecuali ketika pakaian tersebut baru ia beli. Waktu itu Sungmin pergi berbelanja dengan Heechul dan membeli pakaian tersebut. Ketika sampai di rumah, Sungmin mencoba pakaian itu dan Kyuhyun menyatakan ketidaksukaannya. Alhasil, Sungmin tidak pernah memakainya. See, pengaruh Kyuhyun begitu besar bukan? Tapi sekarang…

"Kau keluar malam hari bersama seorang namja dengan pakaian pesta, huh?" umpat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu, kenapa dulu banyak orang dulu menyangka ia dan Sungmin pacaran, karena memang melihat yeoja dan namja selalu bersama itu menimbulkan berbagai macam penafsiran. Dan kali ini bahkan belum sampai sehari ia melihat Sungmin dengan namja itu dan dia sudah curiga atau… cemburu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Maaf update telaaaaaaaat banget dan chap ini garing sampai akhir -_- aku mau posting sebelum puasa coba malah melaaaaaaaaaaarr sampe habis lebaran. sekali maafkan aku atas kelalaian dan kekurangan ini.

Aku bukan penulis yang sempurna, jadi aku akan sangat senang kalau readers bersedia memberi kritik dan masukan buatku. meskipun telaaaaaaaaaaaaatt bangeeeeeeeeeeeeett aku tetep mau ngucapin Minal Aidin Walfaizin, Mohon maaf Lahir dan bathin.

Review juseyooo~~ ^^


End file.
